In the fabrication of dental prosthetics, such as false teeth or caps, a negative impression is made of the teeth of a dental patient using a thermoplastic material. The negative impression is then filled with a hardenable material to form a die. The die is affixed to a base formed of similar hardenable material to form a dental model. A dental model articulator is used to correlate upper and lower dental models in the forming and adjustment of the dental prosthesis.
The appeal of using a one-use or dispensable articulator is one primarily of time. A reusable articulator needs to be mounted to the models of the teeth with dental plaster, which requires considerable time in the processes of mixing, placing, curing, clean-up and then the subsequent removal of the hardened plaster from the models and articulator after completion of the prosthesis so as to allow re-use of the articulator. Dispensable articulators can save the time involved with these steps and have the added advantages of allowing the completed work to be returned to the dentist still articulated to allow verification of the mounting and to increase the presentation value of the case. Typically, a one-use articulator is secured to the dental models using an adhesive, thereby eliminating the use of plaster. To allow this, the articulator must provide a mechanism to adapt glueable members to angular differences of surfaces on the models. Such a mechanism is not needed as part of a reusable articulator because its members are allowed a large range of angular and positional differences within the masses of plaster that are used to affix the articulator to the models.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,688; 6,499,999 and 6,705,864 disclose a single-use dental articulator which employs a hinge joint that uses an integrated locking mechanism. This locking mechanism allows for the articulator to provide sliding-type translatory motions in the released mode as well as accurate centric-type positioning of the dental models when the locking mechanism is engaged.